


Meet the Kageyamas

by Kuroi22



Series: Meet the Parents [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Fighting for love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insults, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Nicolas just loves him so much, Original Character(s), Part 2, a worried parent can be hell, and Hinata once again is here to make sense, doubting, homophobic insults, life chooses, love is love, mention of Kageyama Kazuyo, mention of Nicola's father, tobio is also having a hard time, twitter haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: After coming back from Brazil, it's Tobio's turn to make his parents meet Nicolas Romero. But their relationship is now public, and things go out of control for this couple.(Please, read part 1 to get the feeling)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Series: Meet the Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Meet the Kageyamas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Welcome back for part 2. It was hard, but here we go! 
> 
> I now know that Romero's kid is called Rubens, but I don't like it so he will stay as Lucas in this fic...
> 
> Enjoy!

From time to time, Nicolas let himself be lazy on the mornings when he didn’t have trainings. As an athlete, he was a well-organized man, who fulfilled his schedules and had an established way of life. But sometimes he just wanted to lie in bed with his cute boyfriend.

He was awaken by a ray of sunshine, they had forgotten to turn down the blinds and now the Sun thought it was funny to annoy him. However, he quickly forget it, because it showed him a beautiful sight. Tobio was curled up on his side, deep asleep. Nicolas caressed his hair, only to be replied by a small frown. Nico laughed and left a few kisses on his cheeks. Tobio mumbled and rubbed his head against Nicolas’ chest, enjoying the warmth. One of the best things of having him spending the weekend over his apartment was watching him sleep. Tobio looked like a cat who didn’t want to be woken up and enjoyed stealing the sheets and the pillows. Nico would let him keep with whatever he wanted, even with his heart.

Nicolas lied him down carefully and got up. He put on a pair of grey sweatpants and, before leaving the room, he looked at how Tobio was occupying the whole bed. Nicolas smiled and then he went to make breakfast.

He blew the coffee to cool it down while reading the notifications that were left on his tablet. He made the mistake of logging into his social media, because there he saw all the debate of his possible relationship with Kageyama Tobio. Of course, he knew it would happen when he brought him alone to Brazil, he wasn’t especially careful with it. Nicolas was the world’s ace, he already knew how that worked and how to dodge it. But he worried about Tobio, and how he would react if he saw all of that. He was glad Tobio didn’t use his Twitter that much.

He then felt a little weight on his back. Tobio had woken up and was resting his head against him. Nico turned around to salute him with and embrace and a kiss on his shoulder. Tobio snuggled against him and then look at his mug. Nicolas give it him to try and Tobio frowned at the bitter flavour. He then went to the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

“Are you prepared to introduce me to your parents?” Nico released. Tobio tensed a little, but he faced him.

“Well… I actually don’t know how to feel. I mean, I don’t know what they would say…”

“I’m sure they will be fine. I’m a lovely man, after all” Nicolas said, picking up a cherry and putting it on Tobio’s mouth. Tobio smiled. “I’ll go to the shower, wanna join?”

“Yes”

“First, let’s eat breakfast” that being said, the toaster threw out the bread inside it. “On time!”

Tobio went straight ahead to pick up the bread. He put one on his mouth and served the other on a plate to Nicolas.

“You want some rice from yesterday?” Tobio mumbled with the toast on his mouth, looking at the saucepan.

“Sure, put it here” Nicolas lent his place for Tobio to put the rice. He watched the boy moving around the kitchen, yawning from time to time.

Nicolas loved how he looked on mornings. And how they spent the afternoons. And the nights. He liked having him around, and he wished he’d stay more than the weekends. Nico was longing the day they would finally live together.

But first, it was the time to meet his parents-in-law.

For that, they left a few hours later clean and fully dressed. They stood on the front of Tobio’s house, hands holding. Tobio looked at the door, quite tensed. Nicolas could understand him, he was also nervous when he wanted his family to meet his boyfriend.

“Come on” he said, softly. He kissed Tobio’s hand to encourage him. “Do they know I’m coming?”

“Partly. They know I’ve been spending the weekends over someone’s house… So I guess they are expecting me to have a significant other…”

“Good enough. Let’s go inside, we can’t be here forever!”

“You’re right…”

Tobio walked to the door and rang the bell. His father opened the door, and was surprised to see him there without using his keys. But he was far more surprised to see that his son was bringing someone.

“Hello, Dad… I want you to meet someone…”

“Isn’t he your teammate?”

“Yes, he is Nicolas Romero”

“Good morning” Nico saluted, trying to speak Japanese. Although he was studying, he wasn’t really good at it yet.

Ichirou Kageyama let them in, and the group went to the living room where the mother was. The father was left speechless, but he waited until everyone was there.

“Well… You know I’ve been planning to move on… So it’s with him” Tobio explained, griping at Nicolas’ hand.

“Oh” Misaki said. “We thought you had a girlfriend”

“It’s a boyfriend”

“Listen… You know we respect your privacy and what you do in your life, but… You are getting known and… And well, this isn’t a nice world and you’re so young…”

“It’s okay, we know. We’re fine”

Both parents looked at Nicolas, trying to see if he understood them. Nico knew Tobio’s mind didn’t always go according to the real world, and that was one of this things. For Tobio, their relationship was valid and unproblematic. But Nicolas could understand his parents-in-law concern. He had his career mostly shaped but Tobio’s was just beginning. If something like that harmed his reputation, it could cost him hard to achieve his goal of playing in the v-league.

“I agree that our relationship could cause some trouble, but don’t worry. I’ll take care of him, I know how the world works”

The Kageyamas were a bit relived. For them, the age gap between them kept them more relaxed about their son’s whereabouts. If he was with a more experienced adult, they were okay with that. Tobio would have a good guide. But, of course, they were still worried.

“Do you want to stay to have lunch with us?” Misaki said, ending the conversation.

“I’d love to, thank you”

Misaki left the room and went to the kitchen, dragging her husband along by the sleeve. Nicolas reminded her of Tobio when he bring him wherever he wanted. Speaking of Tobio, Nicolas looked at him to find what he was thinking of now.

“They are still worried. I can hear them talk” Tobio said. Nicolas held both of his hands.

“They accepted it, and that’s to say. They’re obviously worried, as any parent should be. You don’t have to worry about them, Tobio, we’re all fine”

“It doesn’t have to affect in my career, I don’t know why they are so pressed about”

“Nothing happened by far, so it’s okay. But you probably will face some negative callouts for this…” Tobio looked at him, questioning it. “It doesn’t have to affect you, babe, but you should be prepared”

“I see…” he kissed him on the nose and then, he dragged Nico by the shirt to have a seat on the sofa. “Sit down. I’ll go to help my parents”

“I can help too”

“Sit down” Tobio pushed him down on the sofa. Nicolas let himself fall, but he hugged Tobio’s waist and dragged him down with him. Nicolas started kissing him on the neck, and Tobio giggled because of the tickles. However, his mobile phone started to ring. “Someone’s calling… I have to go”

“Okay, go” Nicolas opened his arms to let him space. Tobio looked at him, suspiciously. He slowly get up. Nico smiled, all innocent. But when he turned to left, Nicolas nipped his ass. Tobio pushed him while he laughed.

Tobio picked up his phone and stayed away from him to attend the call. Nicolas waited a bit before he got up to help the Kageyamas. He felt a bit weird to sit there alone when everybody was busy. But on his way to the kitchen, he met Tobio again. He looked shocked, so Nico worried.

“What was the call about?”

“It was one of my sponsors… He said he wants to stop sponsoring me. He sounded…, disgusted. But he was trying to fake it… I don’t know why, I didn’t do anything wrong”

Nicolas knew what was happening. Some of the sponsors didn’t want to have anything to do with someone in a relationship like that. Tobio couldn’t understand that because he was too innocent…, but it was time for him to notice what was happening.

“Tobio, look… Same sex relationships can still be seen as… wrong, in many places. And in our profession, it is still an issue to deal with”

“This isn’t interfering in my playing”

“It doesn’t have to. They’re just plain homophobic”

“But… what does that mean? What will happen, now?”

“Nothing bad” Nicolas assured him. He caressed his cheeks. “You don’t have to worry. I’m more well-known than you, so they will probably ask me more. But if anything, don’t give any explanation. I’m in charge of it, okay? You just have to continue playing like you do. I promise you, not everything will be bad”

“Okay…” Tobio closed his eyes to receive better Nico’s kiss on his forehead.

“Tobio” Ichirou called, from the other room. “Set the table”

“Okay! Let’s go…” he took Nicolas by the hand and guided him to the kitchen.

After lunch, Tobio’s parents left home. They worked together, so they usually had the same schedules even on weekends. Tobio brought Nicolas to his bedroom to be alone with him for a while. Upon entering the room, Nicolas started laughing at the poster of the wall.

“Tobio, is that me? I’ve never seen it before”

“I… I usually take it down when you come. Don’t look, it’s embarrassing!”

“I look good, though! Well, damn, I was way younger there…”

“What are you, a mummy?” Nicolas laughed. “It’s my favourite match… I have it recorded”

“Really? It was a very important match for me. It marked a new way, I had a lot to think…” Tobio looked at him. Nico smiled. “Now I’m here, watching myself in my boyfriend’s poster!”

“Enough, I’ll take it down!” flustered, Tobio went to the wall to take away the poster, but Nicolas hugged him to prevent it, while laughing.

“Leave it! I don’t mind. It’s a form of remembering where I came from… and where I am now” Nicolas turned him around to face him. He kissed him and walked him against the wall. Tobio’s back wrinkled the poster.

“Kinky…” Tobio mumbled. Nicolas giggled and kissed him again. And Tobio accepted anything that came after it.

Tobio was always hungry after intimate moments, so after having dinner it was time for Nicolas to go home. Tobio walked with him to the entrance door to say goodbye although he didn’t quite like the idea.

“Can’t you stay…like, forever?”

“Well, that has a solution, Tobio! You just have to start living with me, and we’ll be together”

“Soon…” Tobio smiled.

“I have to go now. I see you tomorrow at practice” Nicolas said, before kissing him long.

When they part away, Tobio stood at the door watching him walking away. When he could no longer see him, he made the action of going inside home but midway he perceived a neighbour who watched him from his house. The neighbour was looking at him quite harsh, with a disgusted mock in his face. Tobio threw him back a mean glare and went home.

That left him with a strange sensation. He felt observed judged, and unease. Why he was looking at him that bad? Why he didn’t mind his business? Is that how now people will treat him, for having a boyfriend?

On a whim, Tobio looked for his mobile phone. Nicolas said something about people criticizing them, and he wanted to know what they were actually saying. He knew that the Internet was wild, but never interacted before. Now it was the time to see what people were saying behind his back.  
It was a mistake, but he couldn’t go back. He saw many posts insulting him, saying that was only gaining fame because of Nicolas and so many misinterpretations that Tobio found them disgusting.

They mocked him, called him names and his dms were flooded by messages of people who send disturbing pics and laughing at him. But for Nicolas was worse, because people were starting to say he was some kind of a manipulative abuser who liked young kids. Kids, not adults like Tobio was.

Tobio was shaking of anger. Who were those people? Who were they to send those message and thinking they are being some kind of hero? Why those people had the right to send dick pics and calling him fag? Why some of them were sending death threads because they were gay? Why was he a poor boy who was being abused by a paedophile? Why was Nicolas suddenly a villain? Nicolas was the sweetest man he ever know, how was he seen so badly now? And why were other people believing the contrary…?

Tobio blocked his dms to prevent to see more photos. He then left the mobile on the bed, trying to not go again into another wave of hate tweets. He lied down on the bed, sighting deeply. He couldn’t sleep, thinking in how they were perceived now. In how their images will change after this. In why was that happening. And in what would have happened if they’ve been more careful…

The next day, Tobio was still awake and worried. He didn’t go for his morning run because he was feeling a bit nauseous. He was nervous about what was going to happen from now on. He had breakfast alone, his parents were already out to work. That’s why they were worried yesterday, because they knew what people might be saying. And that’s why Tobio didn’t want to say anything for now, because he didn’t want them to start asking.

He picked up his gym bag and get out of his house. He observed the street and the houses, the neighbour wasn’t on his window to look bad at him. A little bit relived, he started walking. He tried to not overthink the issue and focus on his training, but when he was about to enter the stadium a little boy called him. Tobio turned around to face the kid running to him

“Kageyama-san!” he said, very happy. He had his cheeks red for the heat of running, and was smiling wildly to see his favourite player. “Please, please, can I have an autograph? I like you!!”

“Oh. I need something to write, tho” Tobio said, a bit awkward. He was yet to be used to little kids liking him.

The kid left his backpack on the floor and search for something inside it. He took out a notebook and a pen without its cap, and give them to Tobio. Tobio wrote the autograph and when he was kneeling down to get to the height of the boy, the mother of the child came running towards them. Apparently, the kid had escaped her and run to Tobio just after seeing him. And Tobio would’ve understood why the mother looked worried, but not what came next.

“Don’t touch my child, disgusting faggot!” she said, and she proceeded to spat on him.

“Mom, nooo” the kid whined, while his mother dragged him away.

Tobio was left in shock. Nobody had treated him like that before. No one insulted him that way. The kid was so happy to get his autograph, but the mother… She saw him as he was some kind of monster who would devour her child.

“Tobio!” he heard a voice calling. He jumped a little, getting out of his shock. It was Nicolas, who had just arrived. He should feel relieved to see him, but everything was about to collapse. “What’s wrong? Did you sleep badly?”

“I…” Tobio moved away, cleaning his face with his t-shirt.

“What do you have there?” Nicolas approached. He took his wrist and put it down. “What’s this?”

“Just… someone” Tobio answered, as Nicolas took out a handkerchief to clean the rests of the spat.

“Oh dear…” Nicolas took him by the hand and got him inside the gym. There, he hugged him tightly and Tobio snuggled against his chest. “I’m sorry, babe, but please, don’t mind. You’re better than that”

“I saw everything… What people are saying about us”

“Tobio, no… You didn’t have to see all of that… It’s bullshit, honey, we can’t fall in that”

“They are saying horrible things about you… They want you in jail, Nico…”

“They can say whatever they want, Tobio. I won’t go in jail. We are both consensual adults. It’s them, who should be worried as I can perfectly sue them”

“But…”

“Tobio, our love is bigger than a few tweets!” Nicolas cupped his cheeks with his hands. “People are also supporting us, worldwide”

“Really?” Nicolas nodded. He then kissed him and Tobio’s tense body relaxed a bit. “Now, let’s get to practice. You’ll feel better after this”

They undid the embrace to walk together inside the gym. Tobio could completely relax because nobody there said anything to them, just the usual talk. Of course, his teammates knew about their thing before. It was too obvious, for them.

But, apparently, it wasn’t the same for the coach.

He made them stay a little far from the team to talk to them alone.

“Guys, look, given the news of your… well, your thing, I have to say this. I don’t care whatever you do in your life, but please keep it out of this gym. Everything you do, do it at home. Here you have to behave”

Tobio was surprised by this. They never did anything in front of the team, they train and play as usual. They were professional players and they knew how to separate work from their relationship. But, apparently, now they were too showy. Tobio reminded how one of his teammate got a girlfriend and coach never said that to him. Nicolas was serious too when he agreed, he noticed it too.

The coach let them free to train. Nicolas just pat his head before starting to warm-up. During the whole training, the coach kept an eye on them and Tobio felt weird. He wasn’t looking at them to test their abilities but to see if they could “behave”. Luckily enough, they could proof him that they could perfectly train without causing him trouble. But Tobio had the feeling that it wasn’t enough for the coach.

It seemed like it wasn’t enough for anyone.

After a cold shower, Tobio was a bit refreshed and relived. The training had been good for his body and mind, excluding the scanning look of the coach. Physical exercise has always been for him a tool to low anxiety.

Nicolas bought him some cold drink from the vending machine outside before parting ways and Tobio drank it in peace while walking at sunset. Soon, he could leave with Nicolas to their shared apartment and that made him smile.

But his good mood suddenly went off as quickly as it came. Upon arriving at his house, he saw some words painted in red on the garage door. It said ‘cock sucker’.

Tobio dropped his bag from the shock. He couldn’t let his parents and the whole neighbourhood to see this. He run through his house to get to the kitchen. He took a basin out of the cabinet and fill it with water. He squished the bottle of soap and picked up a sponge. He went back outside, some of the water falling out from the recipient, and he began to clean the door.

But the paint was too strong for a simple dish soap. He heard a car horn behind him and lifted his head. It was a car which started to go away. The occupants were laughing at and mocking him, so Tobio guessed they were the perpetuators of the graffiti. Angry, Tobio stood up ready to chase them with something to throw at them but the car speeded up and lost sight.

Tobio growled from frustration and threw the sponge at the floor, with strength. Who were them? Why they found his address to paint that shit on the garage? He clenched his hands, trembling. Some stranger knew where he lived, and this time it was only a graffiti. What if some crazy dude followed him? He felt so unsafe…

The sound of another horn made him jump. Was that car again, coming to continue insulting him? But no, it was his father.

Oh damn, his father!

He didn’t had time to clean the door and it was too late. His father saw it seconds after. Ichirou left the car and looked at his son. Tobio didn’t know what to say and was glad that his father didn’t ask anything. Ichirou opened the garage and went inside to look for a tin of paint. He closed the door and start painting the words. Tobio approached and start painting with him, in silence.

At night, they were sitting on the couch, still without talking to each other. Both of them weren’t very talkative, but there was an uncomfortable silence. Ichiro didn’t know what to say and Tobio didn’t feel like talking. But at the end, Ichiro was the father so he needed to do something.

“Did you see who done this…?”

“Yes…, I didn’t know who they were, though…”

“Do you… face that kind of things before?”

“No… Just now, everyone has started to talk shit about me and Nicolas. And now this…”

“We warned you, Tobio”

“This isn’t my fault! It’s them, who badmouth me and do these things. I didn’t asked to be insulted”

“It’s not that… Of course it’s not your fault, but it can be solved. It’s not the right time to face something like that, you’re still young. It can harm your life from here to eternity”

“So, what can I do?” Tobio looked at his father, looking for an answer. But Ichiro didn’t have the one that he wanted.

“You can stop that, end your relationship with Nicolas and wait for a few years. They will forget and you can move on”

“No! I won’t break up with Nicolas, we’re fine!”

“You clearly aren’t. Those messages could worsen and your safety might be endangered. The better for you is to be far from that man”

“That ‘man’ is my boyfriend with who I want to live. He said it will be okay!”

“For him! He has his career done, he could easily leave it and still be stable for his life. But you are young, you have to gain a position in the world and all of this will corner you. They will reject you and forget about you, and you won’t be able to fulfil your job. Didn’t you want to play volleyball? You won’t”

Tobio was taken aback by this. His long dream was playing volleyball, and he was starting to get better and better to continue in the v-league. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted to play and play forever. Hearing that his passion might be having and end too soon made him shiver.

“Tobio, your mother and I want the best for you. And if Nicolas love you, he will probably think the same. Please, end your relationship with him”

“Are… are you asking me to choose between Nicolas and volleyball…?

There it was, the most feared sentence. And his father didn’t answer, he just looked at him in silence.

Tobio felt the need to escape from here. And without noticing, he was already outside running down the street. He wanted reassurance, understanding and a long hug so he headed to the second place which he knew the address perfectly. Back to Nicolas.

Tobio had a copy of the key, Nicolas gave it a few months ago. He knew he would find Nico awake, he learned his routine such as Nicolas knew his weird habits. When he opened the door, he heard Nicolas talking. He couldn’t understand what he was saying, so he guessed it was Portuguese. He stood in the living room, and Nicolas fully saw him.

Nicolas was talking to his son, by video call. He looked surprised to find him here but he quickly smiled and waved to him.

“Come!” he said, and Tobio obeyed. He sat on the couch with him and Nicolas embraced his shoulders, keeping him close. Tobio understood that Nicolas knew something had happened, but he was trying to continue the call active for his son while he kept Tobio close. “Look who’s here, Lucas!”

“Tobio!” the kid screamed of joy. Tobio smiled a little.

“Hi, Lucas…”

Lucas began to explain him a few anecdotes that happened in his school. Tobio leaned his head on Nicolas shoulder and he felt the man’s hand caressing his arm. He looked at him and found him smiling fondly. He watched his son speaking excited while he felt Tobio at his side. He knew Nicolas was a family man and he loved the company of his loved ones. Tobio was part of Nicolas’ family now.

How could he end with it?

He snuggled against him while Lucas said all his discourse until the call ended. Nicolas gave Tobio a few moments of silence and, then, it was time for questions.

“Did something happened?”

Tobio didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want to think about breaking up, or about his endangered volleyball career, so he went for another issue that still worried him too.

“Someone paint my garage door insulting me… I saw some hate messages on the internet, it’s getting wild…”

“Don’t go to Twitter, Tobio. It’s another world… We should focus on the real one”

“And how do we do that? Someone I didn’t know have come to my house and climbed the fence!”

“We can denounce them by breaking in. Did you see the culprits?”

“Yeah, they were on a car”

“Then, tomorrow we’ll go to the police and fill the complaint” Tobio trembled from the pressure and Nicolas kissed him on the cheek. “If we succeed, they will stop as they’ll see we aren’t here to play silly games”

“Do you think so…?”

“Yeah. Babe, what we need now is stay together and let them see that we are very much in love and will be for a long time”

“Okay…”

That reasoning seemed better than his father’s. He hid his face on Nicolas’ neck and smelled his skin to relax more. His warmth was always so calming and his strong arms embraced him making him safe, very different when he was at home previously.

“Did you had dinner?” Nicolas asked. Tobio shook his head. “Go to the shower, a very nice and warm water will feel good for you. I’ll prepare something to eat”

Tobio got up of the coach a bit sleepy because of the good comfort. He went to the bedroom while Nicolas headed to the kitchen. Tobio had some of his clothes already on the closet so he just had to take out some pyjamas and go straight to the shower. He had also a sponge there. Well, he had many things on Nicolas’ apartment. Little by little, he had been conquering the space and making it his own. He had a toothbrush next to his boyfriend’s, he had a mug on the kitchen cabinet. The fridge was filled of his favourite brand of yogurt, he had a blanket by himself and he had discovered the best spot on the couch. He just needed to do a little step more to completely live there.

When he got out of the super relaxing shower, a nice dinner was waiting for him on the table.

“You’ve learnt how to do curry!” he said, amazed. Nicolas was smiling proudly, hiding the powder curry package.

“Now eat and rest well. Bom proveito!”

Tobio smiled lovingly at him and started eating with hunger. Nicolas stayed with him, giving him company and a quiet and relaxed conversation. Tobio finally felt like home, and he could go to bed calmly.

Waking up with Nicolas was always a good thing. He was cheerful but patient for him to fully wake up. He filled him with kisses and said corny things to which Tobio growled. Today, Nicolas agreed to go with him to the police station before training to denounce the vandalism caused on the garage. Tobio wasn’t really sure of that, but Nico assured him that they could surely do something.

They left the block of flats, and since then Tobio felt observed. Apparently, Nicolas noticed it too because he embraced his shoulders and hid Tobio a bit. Also, he put on a pair of sunglasses. Upon arriving the police station, they found the Kageyamas there. Ichirou and Misaki were about to denounce the graffiti too, and they were just about to leave.

“They want to interrogate you to see if you agree with the description given of the assaulters” Misaki answered. “Go inside, Matsumoto-san is testifying right now”

“Matsumoto-san?” Tobio asked.

“Yes, our neighbour, Tobio” Ichirou said, almost upset that the guy didn’t even make the effort of knowing it.

Tobio remembered, then. He probably was the neighbour who watched them angry from his window. Why was he helping them, if he was so disgusted? For that, Tobio had to go inside followed by Nicolas. Ichirou and Misaki waited outside. The police asked for the physical description of the group of boys who made the graffiti and it matched with the photographs that Matsumoto could take while they were painting the door. Thanks to it, they could have proof and the complaint went on. But they will had to wait for more, if they want it to be successful.

Tobio met Matsumoto on the hall. The man was looking at him so angry that Tobio believed he hated him without any reason.

“Listen, brat” Matsumoto said, abruptly. It was clear that he didn’t want to talk longer to Tobio. “I made the photos because your parents are respected members of the community, and don’t deserve the slander. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have done it and you’d deserve it”

“How come I deserve being harassed?” Tobio growled.

“Your kind should be kept in jail, you’re a danger to our neighbourhood. You’re just being a slutty gold-digger, and he’s a fucking child rapist. Stay out of our houses and our streets”

“Honestly, fuck you”

“Such a selfish brat… Your parents deal enough for you to act so entitled”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“Tobio, what’s going on…?” Nicolas asked, serious. He couldn’t follow the entire conversation as his Japanese wasn’t that fluid yet, but he knew that man was insulting him. He had seen that face so many times ago.

“Just an old hag” Tobio said.

“You’re sick, all of you”

Matsumoto left the station. He said goodbye with the head to Ichirou and Misaki as nothing had happened, and then he disappeared. When Tobio and Nicolas joined Misaki and Ichirou, Tobio could see them very serious. They might have heard the conversation.

“Get in the car, Tobio” his mother said. “We still need to talk in private”

Tobio knew what a thunderstorm was coming. He looked at Nicolas, he blinked his eyes at him to keep him calm. Then, Tobio get inside the car. His parents followed him and Ichirou started driving to their house.

“Did you spent the night over his house?” Misaki asked.

“Yeah…” Tobio looked at the driving mirror, his eyes colliding with his father’s.

“I still think you should end this relationship” he said. “If he’s adult enough, he’ll say the same”

“You don’t know what Nicolas would say, you don’t know him”

“We don’t need it. He’s older than you, he must know what’s better”

“I’m an adult, Dad. I can decide by myself”

“Tobio” Misaki said. “That… painting at the door is enough to see that you’ll be better alone”

“You too, Mom? I know I was hard to see, but I can’t let them to scare me”

“It could go worse. This is the right time to stop. You’re young, you can still find someone else…”

“I don’t want someone else, I love Nicolas”

“Enough, Tobio!” Ichirou said, nervously. “You’re being so selfish here. All we want is your safety, and you don’t seem to focus! This is for your future and well-being, you should be mature enough to understand that. Accept it, this is going far and you can end it now”

“If we stay together, we will teach them a lesson. We are in love and will be for a long time. I can’t be afraid of insults on the internet! I’m better than that”

“Be glad that they are only insulting you! You’ll be dead in another country!”

Tobio shut up because his father raised his voice. He never yelled at him before, not even when he was scolding him as a kid. Ichirou was angry, and Tobio felt so small. Also, his mother was silent and didn’t stand for him. He was alone.

Neither Tobio nor his parents said a word during the trip. At home, Tobio went straight to his room and closed himself. All alone, he started to tremble.

Was he being selfish for loving someone? Why he had to hide his feelings, so nobody messed up with him? Why he had to be a coward and be dishonest with himself? Why he had to end with a good relationship because someone is insulting him? Why can’t he face all of that negativity and fight for his love?

He turned around and faced the poster on the wall. Nicolas was the same age as him in that image, and he seemed so happy.

“What would you have done…?” he mumbled. Nicolas seemed so sure about his life that he needed to ask. Even if it was to a piece of old paper.

But the answer arrived alone, and quicker than he wanted. Nicolas married and had a son, and now he’s divorced and living in another country. All because he wanted to continue his sports career.

He started crying when he realized that maybe, he had to do the same.

He slid the wall down to the floor and stayed just under the poster. He curled his legs, rest his head between the knees and was like that for the rest of the day. He didn’t answered to Nicolas calls asking how he was. He needed time to think of how to break up with him.

But Nicolas was much ahead of him and showed up at his house. He was worried about the lack of response and more when Tobio was slow to open the door. That indicated that the parents weren’t there, so Tobio would be alone.

Tobio’s heart began to beat hard when he saw him. He wasn’t ready, but he also couldn’t say no to him so he let him go in. Nicolas already knew something happened. They sat on the sofa and Nico made the first move.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tobio bit his lip. He didn’t want to say just ‘I want to break up’. He needed to warm up.

“Why did you divorce…?” Nicolas was surprised by the question but Tobio looked at him for an answer.

“We couldn’t continue our path together. We both were busy”

“Was it hard to decide…?”

“Sure. We had a baby, and I had to go overseas… It was a struggle for everybody, not gonna lie. But it was something we needed to do, if we wanted to continue being good with each other. The tension was too hard to deal”

“Do you regret it?”

“What, marrying her? No, it was good. I have a lovely son, now”

“Why did you divorce? You could perfectly just separated”

“Well, we were so young and with time to rearrange our lives. We didn’t want our marriage to tie us at that age, so we could grow up and find another one who could fit in our lives… And look, so I did!”

“So…, now you’re with me because your life is rearranged?”

“Pretty much, yeah. You’re my family now. My ‘someone’ that I could meet and start a new live with” he started caressing him, and Tobio almost give up. “Someone who meet my life expectations and can be with forever. I’m sure Marissa will find someone who start a new family and, maybe, marry again like me”

“Marry again…, like you?” Tobio repeated.

“Well… why not?”

“Y-you want to marry me…? Tobio was left frozen, and Nicolas panicked.

“I’m not saying to marry now! It’s just an idea, you’re not forced to it”

But Tobio had the idea already stuck in his head. Marriage… He’d never stop to think about that. Of course he wanted to live with Nicolas and be with him for a long time, but marriage was such a big word… And also, considering that he was about to break up with him.

He felt like the story was repeating again. He saw himself in younger Nicolas, having to decide whether continue his marriage or following his career. He saw himself having to divorce.

“Tobio, breathe”

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled. “I need to go…”

There he was, running away. Nicolas let him go, although he was worried. He didn’t mean that to pressure him into marriage, it was fine if they didn’t engage like that. But he supposed that Tobio needed to think alone, as he was so stressed these days. He waited there, as he knew Tobio would come back.

For now, Tobio sat on a bench at the park. It was quiet and it let him think. But he wasn’t alone, and that’s because he had called Hinata on the way. He needed to vent without being yelled at or having to break up with his significant other. Hinata sat next to him, waiting for the beginning of the venting.

“He said he wants to marry me…”

“What?!” Hinata didn’t expect that kind of vent. “Are you going to marry?!”

“No. No, I mean… He didn’t really propose or something. He just let it go that he wanted to marry me…”

“Wow, you have that man totally crazy for you! I mean, he went through a divorce. I would have many doubts about marrying again, I don’t know…”

“But… what If we ended divorcing too, like him and Marissa…? What if his life can’t meet mine?”

“You both play and even in the same team, how come his life wouldn’t meet yours?”

“He had rearranged his life… I’m just a mess. I’m still far from his stability”

“You’re just repeating what your parents are telling ya’, right? Let me guess, they’re saying that you won’t last long with Romero-san”

“Sort of… They want me to break up with him. They said that we were just causing trouble and that it will be better for me to move on…”

“Come on, that man loves you and you him too… At the end, you’re the only ones who know truly your story. Or do you actually want to break up?”

“Of course not! I love him…”

“Then…?”

Tobio didn’t answer. All that Hinata was saying was the same thing as he kept repeating to himself: that he loved Nicolas, that his parents didn’t knew shit and that he was the master of his own life. But the pressure was still there, and a lot of doubts remained on his mind. Hinata left him think in silence.

Suddenly a horn broke the silence of the park. Tobio was already tense as he lifted his head. But he suddenly felt relived, it was his sister Miwa, who waited for him on the street. Miwa moved her head to indicate him to come. Both Hinata and Kageyama approached the car.

“Get in” Miwa said to the two of them. Tobio and Hinata get in the car and Miwa started driving. “Mom and Dad told me anything, trying to bring you down to Earth”

“Are you going to lecture me in the car?”

“Nah, we’re going somewhere”

Tobio knew his sister approved his relationship since the beginning, she was the first one Nicolas met. He also knew that Miwa had also supported them and wanted the best for both. He could relax while Miwa drove Hinata to his house. After leaving him, he discovered where they were going.

“Miwa…”

“We’re just visiting Grandpa”

They were silent most of the way to their grandfather’s grave. They usually visited him the two alone, sometimes quiet and sometimes with a lot of things to tell him. Both ways helped them to sort things out while staying in contact with their grandpa.

Tobio sighted.

“Tobio…” Miwa said, slowly. “You’re an adult”

“I know”

“And you can have your own opinion” Tobio nodded. “You should know if you’re happy with what you have or not”

“I am happy…”

“Are you?”

Tobio took a long minute to answer that.

“No... Since people started knowing our relationship, it has been so difficult. It was horrible in Brazil…, and it’s horrible now. I just want some peace…”

“Back in time, I didn’t realize what he meant, but now I do… Grandpa said that only one knows what’s best for themselves. You know what is good for you. Just say it. Share it with Nicolas, as he is the only one who should be affected by it”

“Okay…”

“And also, our parents are just worried. They liked you two, but it’s their job to worry about their children. At least, they are doing it now”

Tobio nodded. It was hard for him to forgive them right now, but he know he would do it later. There were things to solve first, and it was with himself. Miwa rested her head on his brother’s shoulder to give support. Tobio looked at the grave.

His grandfather would have accepted them, he always wanted the best for him and Miwa. He would also give him a great advice and watched him go very proud. He would love to meet Nicolas, another volleyball player and the guy who they used to watch so many times. And also, he knew that Kazuyo would never be disappointed with him whatever he chose to do.

Talking with Hinata and Miwa had served as a calming effect, so it was time to go back at home and have a good talk with Nicolas. He deserved to know what was happening around his mind. Miwa drove him back at home. There, Nico received him with a huge embrace. Tobio snuggled and caressed his curls.

Nicolas was the first to talk.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I wasn’t proposing to you, and it’s totally fine if you don’t want to think about marriage. Damn, it scares me as fuck too. It was just that I love you and I want to be with you for a long time. That’s it… I’m sorry if you felt pressured”

“Don’t worry… A lot of things were happening on my head. I needed time”

“I hope it went well for you”

“It did…” Tobio picked him by the hand and brought him back on the couch.

“Listen, I know it’s hard for you to tell your feelings, but I need to know what’s happening. I need to know what’s bothering you, because I’m your partner and I want to help you. Please, tell me”

Tobio sighted, trying to control his breathing. Nicolas caressed his hands, giving him time.

“I… I didn’t know this would be so difficult… That everyone would be so against us, and that people would insult and threaten us”

“Oh, babe… No one knows that things. It’s unfair, I know…”

“My parents want us to break up… Your family were practically the same. I… I want to live with you at peace. And knowing how everyone hate us like that…”

“Our families doesn’t hate us. I know I was pretty bad at Brazil, I was so nervous and stressed that I kind of forget about you… I understand how you feel right now, how you need to fight and defend me to your family. But you need to look from another side. They worry about us because they love us. We are family, Tobio, and once we all knew that we are in this together everything will be fine. We’ll have each other to support and defend us”

“But it’s not the only thing…” Tobio trembled. “You had to choose between your wife and your career... I have to choose over you and my stay in the v-league…”

“Love, you don’t need to choose anything. You can still have it all”

“How so? Sponsors are leaving me behind, I’m losing fans and supporters. The coaches will be cautious with me. Even new teammates might be uncomfortable with me. People will keep insulting me and threaten me…”

“That was only one case, Tobio. I know it seems big as the world, but there are sponsors out there who will keep supporting you. Fans that will love you even more. Coaches that won’t care about us. And those insults will still be there, even if you were in a straight relationship. You are an amazing player, Tobio, no one can change that and whoever refuses you is stupid enough to miss one of the most incredible players out there”

Nicolas caressed his cheeks, making him look at his eyes.

“I see myself in you in so many ways… I did have to choose, but it wasn’t with my divorce. It happened before, just at the match you like so much that you have a poster of it”

“You seem so happy there…”

“It’s a photograph. That match was decisive and started up my career as a pro…, but just before that I was so insecure and doubtful of playing”

“Really? You?”

“Yeah, me” Nicolas smiled. “You know that I lost my father when I was 18. He didn’t understand much about volleyball but he always had encouraged me to play… But when he died, everyone told me to stop this dream and look for a real job, because I had to sustain my family now… I was the only man there, and I had to choose. I really doubted of playing, but at the same time I wanted to… I loved what I do, and I remembered my father who would be so happy for me… Look at me now, I chose what I really wanted to do and I can maintain my whole family and be happy at the same time. You just have to answer one question…, what do you really want? Do you really want to break up?”

“No…” Tobio whispered, closing his eyes.

“Are you okay with me? I need to know if I’m doing well to you, I wouldn’t like this to be a bad experience for you…”

“It isn’t!” Tobio opened his eyes again. “I love being with you. I feel safe when I’m with you. I feel at home. I want to live with you forever. I want to play and be happy… I love you…”

“I love you too, my dear…” Nicolas kissed him and hugged him tightly. He hid his face on Tobio’s neck and stayed still.

“Are you crying…?” Tobio mumbled.

“You know I’m a sensitive man…” Nicolas whined. Tobio giggled and caressed his back.

They stayed like that, feeling each other. Eyes closes, and hearts beating at the same pace. They knew their relationship will still be rocky, but not for them. They will love in every fight, glare or threat. They won’t hide their love, because they wouldn’t be fully happy. They would tell the world that they were a couple, and that they won’t need to marry for living together. That they only need to marry their souls, and that’s what they were really starting to do. They were starting a new life. Creating a family. Giving their love a meaning.

It was just on them, to know the real story between them. The others should’ve to keep quiet, sit and watch how they will fight back.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
